This invention is directed to a discharge controlling device for faucet which makes use of a control lever to drive a throttle pin axially positioned within the center of the housing to slide up and down, so as to control a steel ball to actuate the opening and closing of an aperture, thereby controlling the discharging of the water.
Water saving is a common and important issue. It has been a problem commonly found in household lavatory and public lavatory since the water discharge from the faucets cannot be controlled effectively. Conventional faucets are only capable of adjusting the amount of water discharge, but are not capable of stopping the water flow automatically as soon as the hand moves away from the water outlets. It is a common phenomenon in public lavatory that the faucets fail to lock tightly resulting in a great amount of water wasted. To overcome the above-mentioned problems found in household and public lavatories, it is thus necessary to provide a device which may stop the water flow automatically so as to achieve the purpose of water saving.